Alzheimer's disease is the most common form of dementia, and is a progressive disease that causes memory loss, confusion, and a decline in functioning. To date there is no cure for the disease, and there is a tremendous need for effective treatment for the disease. A Drosophila model of Alzheimer's disease (AD) has been reported (Iijima et al., PNAS 101 (17): 6623-6628, 2004; Iijima et al., PLoS ONE 3(2): e1703, 2008), in which pan-neuronal expression of a secretary form of Aβ42 leads to phenotypes that recapitulate major features of AD clinical symptoms, including age-dependent memory loss, neurodegeneration, and accumulation of Aβ deposits.